


Heart

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Not Happy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles goes missing, it never occurs to Scott that he should seriously be worried. He's sure they're going to find him and before he knows it he'll have Stiles back home and in his arms. Then he gets to the Sheriff's station and sees the contents of the box on the Sheriff's desk.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> This is for John, who put the idea in my head and I just rolled with it. And probably made it worse than it should have been.
> 
> Also part of Bad Things Happen Bingo for the slot Personal Effects Reveal. 
> 
> I was also watching a lot of Game Of Thrones when writing part of this. If that's not a warning for possible angst ahead, I don't know what is.

“Hey Scott?”

“Yeah Stiles?”

“How long do you think we’ll be friends?”

“I don’t know. Forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“It is, but I think if I’m going to spend forever with someone I want it to be you.”

“Yeah. Me too, buddy.”

* * *

 

It never occurs to Scott that he should be worried. Not really. Bad things happen, but they always find a way out of it. So when Stiles goes missing, he tells himself that they’re going to find him. That they’re going to find whoever took him and Stiles is going to be safe and back in his arms again.

He can tell the others are worried. It’s been almost a week, and they lost Stiles’ scent three days ago. But he makes himself hold onto that hope. Stiles has to be okay. He’d feel it if he wasn’t. He’d know if the person he loves more than anyone else, save for own mother, was seriously hurt or…

He can’t even think the word. It’s that unimaginable. There’s no way Stiles is dead. He’s just trapped somewhere. People are masking his scent or something. But he’s okay. He’s waiting for Scott to find him. And Scott is going to. Then he’s going to take him home and draw him a nice warm bath before tucking him into their bed and cuddling the shit out of him until they both fall asleep.

The thought brings a smile to his face. He’s missed cuddling Stiles. They’re definitely going to have a lot of missed time to make up for. He keeps thinking about it as he makes his way through the preserve, trying to catch a hint of Stiles’ scent.

Then he hears Lydia scream.

Part of him still doesn’t want to believe, not even when he gets the phone call from Jordan telling him they found something and he should get to the station. He lets himself believe it’s a clue, and that they have a lead on where Stiles is.

He feels the eyes of the deputies on him as he walks into the station and all the way to the Sheriff’s office. John isn’t here, but there’s a box on his desk. Jordan is standing next to it, along with Derek, Lydia, and Malia. They all look grim. The smell hits Scott instantly, and he stumbles forward, towards the desk.

Jordan puts a hand on his arm, and tries to hold him back, but Scott shakes him off, “Open it.”

“Scott, we’re not sure if you should see it,” Derek says.

“If it’s something that can help us find Stiles…”

“Scott…” Lydia barely gets his name out before she’s letting out a sob and turning her face against Jordan’s neck.

Since no one else seems to want to open the box, Scott brings his hands up and pulls back the corners. Scott fights the urge to stumble back once he sees what’s inside. Instead he moves his hands into the box, ignoring the others as they tell him not to, and pulls out the first item. It’s a stuffed rabbit. Stiles’ favorite from when they were younger. Only now it’s beaten and torn and covered with blood. He does stumble back when he sees what’s lying underneath it. A heart. A human heart that is still covered in blood.

“No,” he shakes his head and clutches the rabbit to his chest. He doesn’t want to believe it, but both the rabbit and the heart smell so much like Stiles that there’s no mistaking who they belonged to. His back hits the wall and he slides down it, clutching the rabbit tightly. He wants to scream or cry or hit something, but all he can manage to do is sit there. His body feels frozen to the spot and his breathing is rapid.

“Stiles,” he chokes out. He closes his eyes, and the tears finally start to fall.

He feels a commotion from outside the door and looks up. He feels his chest ache for a whole new reason as he recognizes John’s voice nearby.

“Does he know?” he finds himself asking.

“He does,” Lydia says. “He made us tell him. But he didn’t want to believe it.”

Scott can understand that. He still doesn’t want to believe it. He wants more than anything for this to be a nightmare. So that can wake up and find Stiles sleeping soundly next to him. But the smell keeps him from that denial.

The door bangs open and suddenly the Sheriff is standing there. He looks around the room before his eyes land on the box. Jordan steps up, attempting to block his path. “Sir, you really shouldn’t see that.”

“Get out of my way,” the Sheriff grits out, his voice deadly calm. “Or I will make you Deputy.”

Jordan looks to Derek, who nods, before stepping back. Scott watches as the Sheriff steps forward and looks down, into the box. The sound he makes is something Scott’s never going to forget. It’s raw and pained and full of grief for a son he’s never going to see alive again.

“That’s my son! That’s my boy!”

John stumbles backwards, and his knees start to buckle underneath him. Jordan and Derek are there, carefully lowering him to the ground. He sits there, sobbing against Derek’s chest. Scott can only watch, feeling helpless as he continues to clutch the rabbit.

“What is that?” the Sheriff asks, pointing to the bloody piece of paper Lydia is holding.

“It’s a letter,” Lydia says, her frown deepening. “It’s to you, and Scott.”

“What does it say?” Scott asks. He’s not sure he wants to know, but if it helps them figure out who did this, he needs to.

“Scott I’m not sure…”

“Read it.”

Lydia takes a deep breath and starts to read the letter, the words coming out unsteady, especially towards the end. “In the box you'll find some special gifts: Stiles' favorite things. He cried when I took them away from him. Well, one of them at least. The second is for you, Scott. You always had his heart, after all.”

Scott growls and gets to his feet, “Who sent it?”

“Kate,” Malia girts out. “The fucking sadistic bitch.”

Scott’s vision blurs as he turns to the door and almost rips it off its hinges in his haste to open it. He tears out of the station, ignoring everyone’s calls after him. He knows he has a moral code. Something he’s always sworn to follow, but after what happened to Stiles. Seeing his heart and knowing who did it. That it was done to hurt him…

He can’t let Kate get away with it.

He gets to the steps and finds himself being tackled to the ground. He struggles against the hold Derek has on him, trying to break free. “Let me go.”

“No,” Derek says. “I understand you’re upset. I am too. Stiles didn’t deserve what happened to him. And I want to make Kate pay more than anything. She’s hurt far too many people and gotten away with it. But this isn’t you, Scott.”

“It is now,” Scott spits out. He throws his head back, hearing a sickening crunch as it connects with Derek’s nose. Derek still doesn’t release him. “Let me go! She killed him! She tore his heart out and sent it to me! And you know he wasn’t…” Scott has to stop when a sob escapes him as he pictures what Kate did to Stiles. “You know he wasn’t dead when she did it.”

Derek rests his head on Scott’s shoulders, and Scott can feel the hot tears sinking through his shirt. “I know. I know.

Scott feels the fight leave him. He lets Derek help him sit up and tucks himself into his arms. “Please just let this not be true, Derek. Let him be alive. And this all be a nightmare.”

“I wish it wasn’t true,” Derek whispers. “You don’t know how many times I counted my fingers after I saw what was in that box. But every time, there was always ten.”

Scott looks down at his own hands, slowly counting the number of fingers. He closes his eyes when he gets to ten. He still has the rabbit clutched tightly in his hands, and the smell of blood hits him, making him cry harder.

“We need to find him,” Scott sobs.

“We will,” Derek assures him. “And her. She isn’t going to get away with this.”

“Damn right she isn’t,” the Sheriff says from behind them. “No one hurts my son and gets away with it.”

Scott believes him. When they find Kate, he’s too focused on Stiles’ body, cold and pale in front of him to care about what might be happening across the room. If he didn’t believe Stiles was gone before, he certainly does now.

He falls to his knees next to Stiles’ lifeless form and clutches him to his chest. The sound his makes isn’t even human, when he buries his face into Stiles’ neck and can barely catch his familiar scent under the stink of death. He starts crying again, as he holds Stiles in his arms one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569748) by [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking)




End file.
